insanipediaomfandomcom-20200213-history
Object Madness/Prerelease
Many videos prior to Worthless Change's release show a beta version of this show. Timeline/Overview *Cherry Animation2 was released *All of the contestants (except Tack and Basketball) were revealed in All Object Madness characters. *Tack and Basketball were revealed when the contestant wheel is spinning in Coming soon. Object Madness *Tack was given a redesign in Tack and BasketBall Animation *Football was giver a redesign in Football Animation *The early Object Madness intro was unveiled via YouTube as Object Madness (Introduction). This showed off the host in public for the very first time, named Pickaxe. *A first look of Worthless Change was revealed in the first teaser. *1000 Subscribers released, showing off the current Daisy singing Part of Your World. *A second teaser of Worthless Change was released, showing off Tack and Cup's current bodies. However, Puffbull was given a slight bang change in the final version. *Worthless Change aired. Cherry Animation2 We get our first look at the character Cherry. He was red in the beta, and had a lime-green stem instead of a neon green one. All Object Madness characters Everyone but Tack, Pickaxe, and Basketball had a beta version. Tack and Basketball later appeared the next beta footage. Candy Cane: Had a black outline and lacked shininess. Cherry: Looked similar to the one on Cherry Animation2. Cup: Was light-blue instead of clear blue. Daisy: Her idle got a complete redesign. The idle in this footage looks rough, while the finalized idle is more smooth. Dice: His shading was different. Disc: Looks almost similar to the final, except the color pallete was different. E.D.: Lacked a power and GO button. Also the idle is rounder in the final compared to the idle in the footage. Her keyboard was rearranged from the ABCDEF style to QWERTY style. Football: He is pointed in the footage, but rounder in the final. Gamepad: Lack a lot of features from the final version. Latte: The only person who kept their idle in the final, but her cinnamon stick is darker. Nickel: NO CHANGE Penny: Is darker Puffball: NO CHANGE Puffbull: Had a hair change in the final. He was also pink, when he is greyish-pink in the final. Tennis Ball: NO CHANGE Coming soon.. Object Madness Tack and Basketball were introduced in this footage, but were different. Tack: Was taller. Basketball: Was smaller Football Animation Football was given a new idle that was used in the final. Tack and BasketBall Animation Tack was given a new idle that was kept until the final (making him look similar to Pin from BFDI but blue). Object Madness (Introduction) This is the early version of the first intro and the first appearance of the host Pickaxe. There are quite a few diffrences between the beta and final intro. *Pickaxe is missing the lighting casted onto him, whichw as added in the final verion. *Insanity Island (and maybe the art style) looked a lot different from the final. The shading was darker, the clouds and flowers look different, and Insanity Mountain was given quite a makeover. *This version of the intro starts at the beginning of the song Infectionous (by Tobu) and ends at 0:20. However, the final starts at 0:19 of the song and ends at 0:39. **Interestingly, the song does not fade in or out. It may have been placeholder music, or it wasn't added in yet. *Tack still uses the Pin-like idle. *Gamepad was missing a few features from the final. *All of the trees in the final version of the intro are not present. *Puffbull still uses the old idle. *E.D. was given a power button and a GO button, but they don't have a power sign or the words GO (respectively) on the buttons until the final. *Dice was given new shading, but it is still different from the final. *Cherry's leaf was different and is thin. *Basketball is larger, but is different from the final release. *Cup was a darker clear blue and looked quite different. *Daisy's stem outline was darker. *The end is very different from the final. The logo was different, and it featured no blur of Teams A and B. Object Madness!! - Episode 1 Teaser *The portrait of Tennis Ball and Pickaxe is not present in the teaser. *Puffbull and Cup still uses the old idles. *The TV was blank in the teaser, but was seen showing PAC-MAN in the final. 1000 Subscribers This animation showed off the current Daisy idle (sepreate petal and stem assets) and the current logo. In this animation, Daisy is singing "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid. Object Madness!! - Episode 1 Teaser 2 The new Tack, Cup, and Puffbull idles were shown in this teaser. Puffbull's idle is a bit different from the final, since his bangs are spiky in the teaser and curly in the final. Category:Beta